1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly to a connector for optical fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors may define a positioning hole for receiving an optical fiber. An end of the optical fiber is inserted into the positioning hole and is fixed in the positioning hole using adhesive. However, dimensions of the optical fibers and the positioning hole are very small. Therefore, it is difficult to insert the end of the optical fiber into the positioning hole and an end surface of the optical fiber is easily damaged during the assembling process, which may degrade quality of the optical connector.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical fiber connector addressing the limitations described.